Sweet Sighs
by GazeRockingKitty
Summary: Kori was just an average Akatsuki member, but when she get's bored she goes out and starts to sing to herself. She never thought anyone would follow her and see her sing... (Made before Tobi's true identity.)


-Kori's P.o.v-

Walking through the hideout was not something I enjoyed, so instead of spending the eternity in the Akatsuki hideout being bored I decided to head outside knowing no one would be here to stop me from leaving for once, while walking through the forest; I felt so at peace but there was one problem. The forest surrounding the base was a little too quiet for my liking, not a single bird chirped just the sound of the wind brushing against the leaves high up in the trees rustling them ever-so quietly.

Finally arriving at my destination, I found myself at a waterfall; only I knew of this place because the canopy of trees were blocking the sight of this place and blocking the sound from ears that were close, it was amazing that no one had discovered this place. Taking off my boots I placed them by me while dangling my legs over the water, for a while I was at peace. Then being myself I made a swift motion and so began to craft things from the water that I raised from the pool, while creating things I started to subconsciously sing.

"amai toiki  
binetsu o obiru watashi wa kimi ni koi shita  
sono koe ni sono hitomi ni  
kizukeba toki wa sugisatteku no ni  
mada kimi no omokage o sagashite"

After I did one verse my thoughts were interrupted by the sound of clapping, my head shot over to where the sound came from only to see the annoying orange mask that I detested so.

"What do you want, Tobi?"

My tone was uninterested as my eyes watched the ripples on the water's surface.

"Where did Kori-senpai learn to sing like that? I think you sing really well! It's amazing!"

I tried to hold back a smile because I loved it when people complimented on my singing, it made me really happy to know that my singing voice was good but I had to keep an emotionless mask on,

"I didn't learn, I just sang whenever...so I guess I taught myself."

I replied only to have Tobi appear next to me and comment,

"Well I think it sounds beautiful!"

I just sighed while placing my boots back on and jumping down from the rock I was previously sitting on and walked past Tobi.

-'Tobi's P.o.v-

Her voice was so beautiful and calming which I didn't really expect when I decided to follow her, I just wanted to see where she goes when most of the Akatsuki was out on missions. My thoughts were broken when Kori started to leave, I was a bit disheartened.

"Awwwh. Don't I get to hear you sing some more?"

I asked in my Tobi tone while following her, she swiftly stopped for a moment then faced me.

"I'll sing for you again, if you show me your face..."

A smirk graced her features, I didn't really see that question coming, usually people wouldn't make this type of deal with me but I just did what I had to do and shook my head no to her.

"I can't."

She sighed yet again and turned to walk away for the base, of only she knew the reason as to why I wouldn't show my face, I mean if someone were to see that Uchiha Madara was alive and well people would begin to freak and I didn't want them to do that just yet, I needed more time before that could happen. But maybe...just maybe...

-Kori's P.o.v-

Amazingly enough Tobi stopped following me, I knew I had got him with the deal btu I guess I just got a little too curious as to what was beneath the mask, I mean he was always wearing it and never taking it off, anyone would be curious. I sighed while shaking the thoughts away from my head,

If he doesn't want to show me, I can't force him...guess I have to accept that fact.

As my thoughts droned on I bumped into none other than Leader!

"I'm sorry Leader-sama."

I showed my respect towards him as he nodded accepting the apology, as he walked away he spoke out to me.

"Kori, tomorrow morning you have a mission with Tobi."

I was a bit annoyed but got over it quickly before speaking a 'Yes sir' to him. Pein just carried on into the living room whereas I on the other-hand headed to my room to be alone.

Not the best morning I ever had since I had awaken to banging on my door and it had been no one other than Tobi,

"Kori-senpai! It's time for our mission!"

I sighed as I got out of bed and got ready, as I left my room and started to walk to the entrance, all the Akatsuki members I passed gave me a sorrowful look, they all must have known that I of all people had a mission with the biggest goody two-shoes idiot of the Akatsuki. Finally getting to the entrance I saw Tobi waiting for me excitedly,

"Let's get this over with."

I stated before heading out, after a while of walking with Tobi he was unexpectedly silent, which frankly I found amazing that he could actually keep quiet for such a long while. Something seemed different about him since he was now much calmer than her was that morning,

"Tobi, what's wrong?"

I felt his gaze shift to me as he waited a few moments to answer,

"I was just thinking..."

"Thinking? About what?"

I was curious to know what exactly the orange masked idiot was thinking about, but then the saying 'Curiosity killed the cat' came to mind and I now regretted asking as Tobi stopped walking and was just looking at me, when looking back my vision gazed into the hole of Tobi's mask where his eye was and saw something I really didn't expect to see...The Sharingan. I was completely shocked and my features plainly showed this which caused Tobi to give a chuckle,

"What you see is no illusion."

He broke me out of my daze with his now deep masculine voice,

"But...Tobi...Why..."

I was completely lost for words and my brain wasn't thinking straight.  
"You wanted to see the real me."

I narrowed my eyes when he said this unsure of what would happen next,

"Yeah. Now I'm not so sure I want to find out about the real you, Tobi."

Another chuckle erupted from 'Tobi'.

" My name isn't Tobi. I am Madara Uchiha."

my face went into full shock as he deep nerve breaking voice spoke those words, standing before me was the very man who was one of the founders of the leaf village, Konohagakure and the one who fought the first Hokage, Hashirama Senju. But from my knowledge Madara Uchiha perished from the last battle between himself and Hashirama, even if he had not of died that day, he would certainly not be alive at this moment in time but instead here he was in front of me, alive and breathing.

"Why are you telling me this?"

I asked him,

"Because, I can trust you."

My only thoughts at this point were:

He trusts me?

Madara took a few steps closer to me and bent down to my ear level and whispered,  
"But it could be to do with the other feeling."

I gave a side glance and asked a very stupid question,

"What feeling is that?"

The next thing that happened was that I was forcibly pinned against a tree getting kissed by the Madara Uchiha, after a few seconds I guess I melted into the kiss which was very unexpected for my part, when he pulled away I could now fully see his face. I was then completely lost for words, he was too handsome,

"Love."

Was all he said answering the stupid question, at this point I was too shocked to comprehend anything, I did however think that I didn't want to ever get hurt again from love as it has hurt me so much in the past but something inside my head was telling me to trust the man standing before me.

"But...I...I mean we...You're...I-"

He interrupted me by crashing his warm lips back onto mine,

I may not have admitted it before, but I always did have a certain love for the idiot.

"Kori...do you love me?"

He asked in his Tobi voice, I looked into his Sharingan eyes and smiled slowly to him before grabbing the back of his neck and pulling him back down into a kiss, I could feel the smirk curve on his face. The kiss progressed a little further as his tongue brushed against my bottom lip slightly tickling it while asking for entrance, which I denied mind you. Madara getting a little angry to this as he wasn't in control any more growled slightly before his hand slipped up the back of my shirt and started to slightly tickle and tease me, in all honesty if felt a little too good as I moaned into the kiss and he too this as his advantage slipping his rather long tongue into my mouth not leaving a corner untouched. Finally he pulled away to give me some air,

"I take that as a yes, then?"

he asked in which I gave a quick nod and so the kissing started again, I guess I really was falling in love with Tobi.


End file.
